Mornings
by SamWeasley708
Summary: Il y a ce matin où tout commence. Celui où deux chemins distincts deviennent une route commune. Et puis, il y a ce matin où tout finit. Celui où une route commune redevient deux chemins distincts. Et entre les deux... Il y a tout le reste.


**Une nouvelle fic (aprèe 50 ans et alors que je n'ai pas touché à QUOI depuis une éternité... désolée?) ! C'est un UA DracoXPansy. Je sais, c'est à peu près le couple le moins populaire qui soit. Moi-même, je ne suis pas vraiment fan. Mais cette fanfiction hurlait pour être écrite, alors je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'est prévu pour être un threeshots. Donnez-lui une chance, au moins, s'il vous plait.**

 **Disclaimer: Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling. Évidemment.**

 **Rating:** **T pour l'instant... Peut-être M plus tard.**

Partie 1

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je me suis endormie en position assise, dans un vieux divan dont les ressorts pointent contre ma colonne vertébrale. Mon meilleur ami, Théodore Nott, bave abondamment contre ma cuisse. En face de moi, notre hôte, Blaise Zabini, dort en petite boule sur le sol. Il n'y a plus trace de qui que ce soit d'autre, alors que je me souviens pourtant d'une foule de jeunes bourrés qui dansaient un peu partout et vomissaient dans les coins…

Je hausse une épaule. Théo m'a sans doute convaincue de rester, alors que tous les autres s'en allaient. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Surtout que ça m'épargne l'affreuse présence de Draco Malfoy.

Nous nous connaissons depuis le secondaire, tous les deux. Et quel ne fut pas mon étonnement -et mon désespoir- d'apprendre qu'il était le meilleur ami de Blaise, le tout nouveau petit-ami de Théo…

Je secoue la tête. Pas besoin de me forcer à penser à Malfoy quand il n'est pas là, en plus de devoir subir sa compagnie chaque fois que Théo me traine de force chez Blaise…

Je m'extirpe du divan du mieux que je peux et me fraye un chemin vers la cuisine, pour trouver de quoi remplir mon estomac vide.

Je suis en train de tartiner une tranche de pain avec du nutella quand une voix sarcastique retentit derrière moi.

-Wow, très élégante, Parkinson…

Je grogne. Pour le coup, il n'a pas tort. Mes cheveux sont sales (j'y ai sans doute échappé du punch hier soir) et partent dans tous les sens, j'ai eu tellement chaud la veille que je sens la mort, je suis cernée jusqu'au coude, mon mascara ET mon rouge à lèvres se sont étendus partout sur mon visage et j'ai une tache de bave sur mon jeans. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire pour autant.

-Jamais autant que toi, Malfoy!

Je me retourne vers lui et, en le voyant, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il semble sortir tout droit de la douche, torse nu, une serviette autour du cou, seulement en boxers, ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur ses épaules. Putain de merde, depuis quand Draco Malfoy est-il aussisexy?

-Merci, minaude-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

PPDM

En me réveillant, une délicieuse odeur épicée emplit mes narines. Cela me prend quelques secondes à sortir des limbes du sommeil et à en comprendre la source.

Oh. C'est vrai. Je porte la veste de Malfoy.

Hier soir, il y a eu unautreparty chez Blaise. Et comme c'était le début du festival du printemps, il y avait des feux d'artifice en ville. Et comme Blaise est Blaise, il nous a forcés à y aller. Et comme je suis moi, j'ai été trop stupide pour emmener ma veste.

Résultat? Je serais morte d'hypothermie si Draco Malfoy n'avait pas eu pitié de moi.

Jedétesteêtre redevable à cet imbécile. Mais en même temps, sa veste sent vraiment trop bon. Serait-ce crédible si je prétendais avoir oublié de la lui rendre?

Hum… non. En soupirant, je plie la veste et la dépose sur le sol du salon, entre les corps endormis de Blaise et de Malfoy. Je pense une seconde à laisser un mot de remerciement, mais change d'idée à la dernière minute et pars, comme une voleuse, sans dire au revoir à personne.

DMPP

-Oh, regardez!

Blaise pointe du doigt l'horizon, qui commence à se teinter de orange alors que le ciel s'éclaircit lentement.

-Il est déjà si tard? s'étonne Théo.

-Si tôt, tu veux dire, le corrige Draco.

-C'est magnifique…

Blaise attrape Théo par la taille et commence à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Draco et moi échangeons un regard mal à l'aise, comme chaque fois que ça arrive. Mais cette fois, quelque chose (l'alcool, peut-être?) nous fait trouver la situation hilarante, et nous éclatons de rire au même moment exactement, avec un regard complice.

-Il a raison, dit Draco à mi-voix.

-Quoi?

-C'est magnifique.

PPDM

Oh. Oh, Putain. Oh, Merde. Oh, Putain de Merde.

J'ai fait la pire connerie de ma vie. Et le corps endormi, chaud et NU (PUTAINDEMERDE) de Draco Malfoy, couché contre le mien dans le lit King de la chambre d'amis des Zabini, est là pour me le rappeler.

Et le pire, dans tout ça, est que mon bras est coincé sous lui. Ce qui veut dire que toute la volonté du monde ne me suffira pas à me sortir de là.

-Hmm…

Oh, merde. Merdemerdemerdemerde. Il se réveille.

-Malfoy.

Ben oui, quoi. Autant devancer la merde que de se laisser dépasser par elle, non?

-Pans… Parkinson?

-Tu te souviens de la nuit passée?

Il ferme les yeux une seconde. Plisse les paupières. Frotte son front avec sa main. J'ai l'impression de voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais c'est mon imagination. Forcément.

-Ouais.

Sa voix est rauque. Elle fait remonter en moi un souvenir de la veille. Souvenir que je dois absolument effacer, enterrer à jamais.

-C'était une erreur. On referra jamais ça. Ok?

-Ok.

Il hausse une épaule, l'air complètement indifférent.

DMPP

-Tu dors pas?

-Toi non plus.

J'ai conscience d'avoir été terriblement sèche. Je m'en fiche. Il est 6h du matin, et je n'arrive TOUJOURS pas à dormir. J'essaie de me convaincre que les ronflements de mon meilleur ami en sont la raison, mais je sais bien que c'est faux. J'ai dormi avec Théo des dizaines de fois sans que ça ne me dérange. La vraie raison de mon insomnie, c'est la proximité de Draco Malfoy. Il ne m'a pas reparlé une seule fois, depuis cette fameuse nuit. «Tu dors pas» sont les premiers mots qu'il me dit en deux semaines et demie.

-Je fais de l'insomnie chronique, Parkinson. Mais toi, d'habitude, tu dors comme un bébé.

-Tu m'as jamais vue autrement que saoûle. C'est l'alcool qui me fait dormir si bien.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est une autre nouveauté. T'as rien bu hier soir.

-Quel sens de l'observation hors du commun!

-Pourquoi?

-C'est pas de tes affaires, Malfoy.

Soudain, nos yeux se croisent. Les siens ont la couleur de l'argent en fusion. Ils sont hypnotiques. Effrayants.

Un peu comme son odeur qui emplit mes narines, sa soudaine proximité, ses genoux qui cognent contre les miens. Et, pire que tout, ses lèvres, douces et fraîches, qui se posent sur les miennes. Et sa langue délicieuse qui danse dans ma bouche.

-Putain…

-Bien dit.

PPDM

En me réveillant, je sens un bras musclé et chaud sur ma taille. Une respiration douce chatouille ma nuque. Je me tourne lentement et croise le regard de Draco.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue, la caresse avec douceur. Je souris, et son doigt vient retracer mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse, calmement d'abord, puis avec plus de fièvre. Quand on s'éloigne enfin, je remarque son sourire, mi ravi mi moqueur.

-Fiou.

-Quoi?

-J'avais peur que tu me dises encore que c'était une erreur et que tu t'enfuies comme une voleuse.

J'hésite une seconde à répondre ce que j'ai en tête. Ça fait très mièvre, très peu moi. Finalement, je m'en fiche.

-Non. Plus jamais.

-J'espère bien. Imagine ce que tu manquerais, autrement…

Il se lève et quitte la chambre pour la salle de bain, en dandinant son cul de droite à gauche. Ça me fait rire.

J'entends le bruit de l'eau de la douche qui coule, mais la porte de la salle de bain est encore ouverte. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

DMPP

-Croissaaaaants!

La voix de Draco me tire de mon sommeil. Je suis couchée à même le sol, à quelques mètres de Blaise et Théo.

-Des croissants?

Mon meilleur ami se lève d'un bond, un sourire surexcité et adorable sur les lèvres. Je tends le bras dans les airs pour qu'il m'aide à me relever et on court dans la cuisine, Blaise sur les talons. Draco tient un sac en papier dans ses mains, et nous accueille avec un sourire chaleureux. Théo sort de la confiture du frigo et on se jette sur les croissants comme des animaux affamés.

-Dis donc, mon Drake, tu sembles bien heureux, ces jours-ci… fait Blaise.

Draco me lance un sourire complice. Je plonge le nez dans mon verre de jus d'orange, pour me retenir d'éclater de rire. Un rire de joie.

On ne leur a pas encore dit, pour ce qui se trame entre nous. Au cas où ça ne dure pas. Même si bon, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on soit subtils…

PPDM

Je me réveille à cause du souffle de Draco qui chatouille mon visage. Il me tient tout contre lui, un bras autour de ma taille, une jambe entre les miennes.

Je soupire.

-Draco?

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, je suis presque sûre qu'il ne dort pas, à cause de son souffle irrégulier et de l'ombre de sourire qui plane sur ses lèvres.

-Drake?

Toujours rien.

-Dray?

Devant son absence de réaction, je décide d'employer des moyens drastiques.

-Drakinouchet chéri?

Cette fois, en moins d'une seconde, ses paupières s'ouvrent sur des yeux gris au regard prédateur. Il gronde:

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

Je pouffe.

-Draco, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu t'éloignes de quelques centimètres.

Cette fois, il me fait un sourire mielleux.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas? minaude-t-il, sa main glissant vicieusement sur ma fesse droite et sa cuisse se pressant contre mon entrejambe.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner mais me reprends rapidement:

-Non, c'est pas ça, tu le sais bien. Mais on est chez Blaise, en plein milieu du salon en plus. Si lui ou Théo nous trouve comme ça, s'en est fini de cette histoire «d'amitié»…

Brusquement, Draco me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec un sérieux qui me troublerait presque.

-Et si je m'en fiche?

Je soupire.

-T'aimes pas mieux leur dire directement plutôt que de risquer qu'ils nous trouvent comme ça?

-Non, au contraire, c'est beaucoup plus drôle s'ils le découvrent eux-mêmes…

-Draco…

Mon avertissement n'a pas l'effet escompté. En fait, c'est le contraire: la main de Draco se resserre un peu plus sur ma fesse.

-De toute façon, si Blaise nous trouve comme ça, il va juste penser qu'on dort encore mais que je t'ai prise dans mes bras parce que, malgré tout ce que je peux prétendre, je suis follement amoureux de toi.

-Tu es follement amoureux de moi?

-J'ai pas dit que c'était le cas, j'ai dit que Blaise le pensait.

Soudain, son regard croise le mien. Et il murmure à mi-voix:

-Mais c'est pas parce que je l'ai pas dit que je le suis pas…

-Tu es follement amoureux de moi?

-Oui.

Et ça ne ressemble tellement pas à Draco que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être complètement sonnée. Avant de me reprendre et de lancer:

-Alors c'est d'accord.

-Quoi?

-Que nos meilleurs amis nous trouvent en train de nous embrasser à pleine bouche, et qu'ils apprennent du même coup qu'on est follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, qu'on sort ensemble et qu'on va probablement leur pondre dans la minute une armée de filleuls.

-Juste s'embrasser?

Je rigole.

-C'est vraiment ça que tu as retenu?

Ignorant mon commentaire, il s'assoit à califourchon sur moi et me lance un sourire victorieux, la main sur mon ventre qui s'est retrouvé dénudé dans la manœuvre.

-Vraimentjustes'embrasser?

-Apprends à te contenter de ce qui t'es offert, Malfoy.

J'éclate de rire et le chatouille pour inverser la situation, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Vingt minutes plus tard, on se sépare sous le cri surexcité de Blaise, qui nous regarde avec des yeux brillants et annonce qu'il veut être le témoin du mariage.

DMPP

Je somnole, tenue dans un état de demi-sommeil par ma tête qui n'arrête pas de se cogner contre la vitre de la voiture. Il y a de la musique, un fond de piano très doux. Du Chopin, peut-être?

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir mon petit-ami (je peux enfin le dire!) qui fixe la route avec un petit sourire en coin. Je souris à mon tour et commente doucement, un brin de moquerie dans la voix:

-Je te savais pas un grand fan de musique classique…

-C'est de la prévention.

-Contre quoi?

-Tu connais pas Zabini si tu penses que le show qu'il nous emmène voir aura la moindre délicatesse. Ou que ce sera bon tout court, en fait.

-Bah… Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, non?

Draco ricane et lance:

-Parfois, avec lui, je me le demande.

Il lance un coup d'œil affectueux à Blaise dans le rétroviseur. Je le regarde aussi, et le surprends en train de dormir, la bouche grande ouverte laissant passer de légers ronflements. Théo a la tête sur sa cuisse et y bave abondamment.

-Y'a pas à dire, ils se sont bien trouvés, ces deux-là…

-Ça c'est clair.

Je ricane.

-Tu sais, tu viens de rater une occasion parfaite de dire un truc mignon et kétaine à souhait pour me prouver que tu es un bon petit-ami.

-Oh, je m'inquiète pas pour ça. Avec toi, y'en aura d'autres. T'es une vraie machine à kétaineries…

-Hum… Je me demande comment je suis sensée prendre ça.

-C'est un compliment.

-Évidemment.

Le silence se fait pendant quelques minutes. Il me lance un sourire adorable dans le rétroviseur, et je le lui rends avec tellement de douceur que je m'empresse de le réprimander pour avoir l'air moins mièvre.

-Regarde la route, Malfoy.

-Oui chef.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je lui demande s'il est fatigué de conduire et s'il veut que je prenne la relève. Après tout, il est 7h du matin, ce qui signifie qu'il conduit depuis… Beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il accepte et se range sur le côté de la route pour qu'on échange nos places. En passant devant la voiture, il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je lui réponds avec enthousiasme et il s'assoit contre le capot, une main jouant dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma hanche. J'enjambe un de ses genoux et m'occupe à défaire sa coiffure si parfaite en dévorant sa bouche. Au moment précis où sa main sur mes fesses m'arrache un gémissement, Théo cogne contre la vitre avant de la voiture en nous gueulant:

-Vous êtes bien sexy, mais on va arriver en retard si vous vous magnez pas!

J'éclate de rire et prends le volant.

PPDM

On s'arrête dans un Tim Hortons pour prendre des cafés et des beignes en regardant le lever du soleil. Pendant que Draco s'occupe de nos deux commandes, je vais faire un tour au petit coin. Je reviens juste à temps pour le voir verser une lampée de lait et laisser tomber un sucre dans ma tasse de café.

-Tu sais comment je bois mon café?

Bon, ce n'est pas non plus tellement original, mais quand même, c'est assez précis, et je ne me souviens pas lui avoir jamais dit…

-Je te prouve que je suis un bon petit ami, affirme-t-il.

-Ou un stalker.

-Je t'ai pris un beigne à l'ancienne, aussi.

-Définitivement un stalker, ricane Théo. Même moi ça m'a pris 4 ans à me souvenir de cette passion maladive pour les beignes à l'ancienne.

-Tu es peut-être juste un mauvais meilleur ami, ricane Draco.

-Parce que tu connais ma sorte de beigne préféré, peut-être? se moque Blaise.

-Heu… Chocolat glacé?

-C'est pas compliqué, il en a un dans les mains…

On continue de s'obstiner comme ça pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, en mangeant nos beignes et buvant nos cafés. La main de Draco a élu domicile sur ma cuisse. À cette seconde précise, je détermine que je voudrais que cette époque de ma vie dure toujours.

DMPP

Quelqu'un embrasse ma paupière. J'émets un léger bruit de protestation.

-Dodo…

-C'est le matin, Amour…

-Nooon…

-Si si, je t'assure. Si tu te lèves, je te fais un café. Bon plan?

-Grmph.

Le poids de Draco se retire du lit à côté de moi. Je soupire et ouvre les yeux. Encore à moitié dans les brumes du sommeil, je me glisse dans la salle de bain et prends ma douche. Je sors de la salle de bain les cheveux dans une serviette et Draco m'embrasse sur la tempe en me donnant mon café.

Je m'assois sur la table face à lui et pose mes pieds froids sur ses cuisses. Il flatte mon mollet une seconde puis pose son journal sur mes genoux et continue sa lecture. Je sirote mon café en silence, puis je me lève pour aller me brosser les cheveux. Au retour, je glisse une tranche de pain dans le grille-pain et lui demande s'il en veut une, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Je sais déjà qu'il dira oui.

Brusquement, je réalise quelque chose. On a des habitudes. Une routine. Notre vie commune s'installe, se crée, on place les rouages de manière à ce que tout fonctionne, se réponde, rende le quotidien plus beau. On est un couple, on a une vie de couple. On n'en est plus aux balbutiements maladroits du début, on est en train de construire quelque chose, de vrai, de durable. Si ça se trouve, c'est déjà en partie construit. Il fait partie de mon quotidien, et je fais partie du sien. Et c'est arrivé sans même qu'on s'en rende compte.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Pans?

-Pour rien.

PPDM

Je suis assise par terre, dans les marches devant l'appart de Blaise. Je bois un chai latté à la cannelle, mon préféré. Le soleil se lève lentement, teintant le ciel d'orangé, comme les feuilles des arbres à l'horizon.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi mais je ne me retourne même pas. Draco prend place dans mon dos, ses genoux serrant mes hanches. Je laisse aller ma tête contre son torse et lui sourit.

-Bien dormi?

-Pas mal, oui. Toi?

-Aussi.

Le silence se refait. On regarde le soleil se lever. C'est magnifique.

C'est une des choses que j'aime dans notre relation. Ces longs moments de silence, qui n'ont rien de malaisant et sont, au contraire, merveilleux.

-Tu as su pour Blaise et Théo?

-Oui. Je suis contente pour eux. Ça va leur simplifier la vie, de vivre ensemble. C'est juste dommage parce qu'on est tous attachés à cet appart, mais ils trouveront sûrement mieux ailleurs.

Draco hoche la tête. Le silence se réinstalle. Puis, doucement, il me demande:

-Toi, tu aimerais ça, qu'on vive ensemble?

DMPP

Je sors lentement des limbes du sommeil. J'écoute le silence et le bruit régulier et apaisant de la respiration de Draco, je regarde l'espace encore vide autour de moi, qu'on aura tôt fait de remplir de souvenirs et de vie. Déjà, il résonne des images de la veille, la bouteille de vin trop chère, la musique lente et douce, le slow que Draco et moi avons dansé, nos ébats dans toutes les pièces encore vides de meubles et notre nuit à même un matelas sur le sol. Notre manière à nous de nous approprier les lieux, de les faire nôtres, de nous y garantir un avenir heureux. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, quelqu'un m'emmènerait à avoir foi en l'avenir d'une relation amoureuse, moi l'éternelle cynique. Je ne regrette pas.

Draco se retourne près de moi. Il émet une petite plainte dans son sommeil. Il a sans doute froid. L'appartement a une fenêtre si immense que presqu'un mur entier est vitré, et le chauffage n'est pas allumé. Pour le réchauffer, je me colle contre Draco, qui niche son nez dans mes cheveux avec un petit bruit de contentement adorable.

-Tu dors? je le questionne dans un murmure.

-Moui. Chut.

-Ok.

Il me prend par la taille et me colle un peu plus contre lui. La tête contre son torse, je me laisse bercer par sa respiration et je retombe lentement dans le sommeil.


End file.
